Diamonds
by KawaiiEyeliner
Summary: "Well, Ty Lee, I'm sorry that I can't control the weather." / Azula has something important to ask Ty Lee; Zuko and Suki can't help but interfere. Tyzula Advent Calendar Week Two.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ _This is written for the Tyzula Advent Calendar Week Two. I'm late to the party, and so I'm just doing seven of the days. It's going to be a continuous story that will be a bit brief since I want to finish it all._

* * *

 _ **Diamonds**_

* * *

1/7: Cloudy Days

* * *

On a very cloudy but very ordinary day, a Fire Nation ship sails into the harbor amidst the fog and cumulous haze. Ty Lee is watching. Suki is watching. Everyone is watching from the grey shadows at bright red and silver. No one here is too young to remember. . . except for Ty Lee.

The first time Suki ever saw a Fire Nation ship, it was Prince Zuko coming to burn down her village. After that, they became a fairly common sight when she helped refugees reach Ba Sing Se when the Fire Nation was so in the habit of trying to sink the ships she was guarding. Never, even now that the Fire Nation is allied with Kyoshi Island, has Suki been _genuinely_ excited to see a Fire Nation ship. The metal streaking through the teal water just makes something primal and instinctual inside of her gut twist.

But right now, she feels somewhat thrilled. It is ridiculous, and Suki is not the type to get hung up on _boys_ of all things. Yet, there is something strong she feels for Zuko, and his constant absence only seems to strengthen that need.

Ty Lee runs to the top of the slushy hill and squints through the thick air. It's cloudy, disgusting, sticky day and she is none too pleased about it. As if the aura-killing weather wasn't enough, she has to deal with _this_ Fire Nation ship showing up out of nowhere.

She wishes she could pretend that maybe she is seeing it wrong through the haze, but no clouds can cover up the piercing red and shining silver. The Fire Nation never was much for subtlety. Ty Lee purses her lips and sighs faintly, the bitter taste of face paint now stuck in her mouth. It is incredibly doubtful that Azula would bother coming here to visit her, _not to mention_ the fact that Azula is strictly banned from leaving the Fire Nation under all circumstances.

Which is, incidentally, why Ty Lee broke up with her two months ago.

She watches, a hint of jealousy in her gut, as Zuko leaves the ship, dressed in Earth Kingdom plainclothes and with his hair down, draped shaggily around his scar instead of tied up in a dignified, Fire Nation manner. Suki slinks to him, feminine form quickly pressed against his muscles as they exchange a heated kiss that Ty Lee thinks she should probably not be staring at creepily from the distance.

Suki takes the Fire Lord by the hand and guides him into the village, and Ty Lee stumbles down the hill before she gets caught spying on them, her cheeks flushing light pink behind her white make-up as the cold wind presses against her face.

"Ty Lee," Zuko says, spinning to face her as she is trying to tip-toe past him. "I have something for you... on the ship..."

"Oh, uh, okay," Ty Lee says weakly, glancing between he and Suki.

"You can just go check it out. The soldiers on board will show you. Whenever you want to, I suppose," Zuko remarks before being tugged away by Suki, and not resisting her pull in the slightest.

Ty Lee has no clue why she is so _jealous_. But she just sighs and starts plodding through the snow towards the huge metal ship in the middle of the small harbor. She remembers when she saw an identical ship outside of the circus, looming over the tents and casting shadows.

She knew it was Azula, and she was somewhat excited, although she did not get her hopes up. Ty Lee tries to push those memories out of her mind and get past her old relationship as she clambers onto the ship and is greeted by a soldier.

"Right this way," one says, bowing to her. People bowing is something Ty Lee got used to when she was dating a royal. _Past tense_... _Oh come on_ , she reminds herself, _**you**_ _broke up with_ _ **her**_ _. It's your own fault._

Ty Lee dives into the ship and is stunned by what is in front of her. She expected it to be some exquisite Fire Nation gift or furnishing as Zuko and Azula have been apt to shower her with, as if to bribe her into returning to the more 'civilized' nation. But this bribe is slightly more significant, and it is watching her closely with piercing golden eyes.

"I thought you weren't allowed out of the Fire Nation," Ty Lee says breathlessly, blinking twice. Her first instinct is to kiss Azula, but given their breaking up, it probably is not the best choice.

"I'm not," Azula remarks, standing up and poking the tips of her brother's broadswords displayed on the wall. "Which is why I can't leave my brother's cabin. Spirits, I have nightmares about what he does in bed when he's not lying right next to me..."

Ty Lee giggles and Azula just shrugs. "So, I guess this means no Water Tribe feast."

"Ew." Azula punctuates her scathing remark with retching noises and Ty Lee tries to fight her smile. "I'm here to... talk to you."

She looks genuinely pained by saying that and Ty Lee twists her fingers in her braid from worry.

"Yeah?" Ty Lee squeaks, shutting the door gently behind her. She does it as a show of good faith; that she trusts Azula will not murder her, in hopes that it will prevent Azula from murdering her.

"I want you back," Azula says calmly, turning away from the sword and examining the droplet of blood growing on her finger, dripping beneath her nail. "And I always get what I want."

Ty Lee picks at her lips and looks Azula up and down. The princess waits for her answer, dabbing the blood on Zuko's sheets and examining her now dry finger with brief satisfaction. She then locks eyes with Ty Lee, who is not prepared for that.

"This... Azula, I have always loved you, and loved in a way that's really stupid and reckless. Not-not that there was anything _wrong_ with our relationship. I just... it's a hard choice. You can't leave the Fire Nation, and I'm happy with my life here," Ty Lee says quietly, wringing her hands. "Please don't make me choose."

"So you choose this ramshackle island over a life of luxury with me?" Azula crosses her arms and Ty Lee bites her lip.

"Come to the bonfire tonight. Come meet everybody and we'll, we'll discuss this like mature adults, okay? Maybe something... can be worked out."

"Yes, we can live happily ever after with three kids and a piranha dolphin as we make our home on International Waters," Azula purrs fiercely, but then she sees Ty Lee's face. And realizes that she _can_ pick apart Kyoshi Island and make her resent it if she takes this opportunity. "Alright, I'll meet your friends. Although I don't think they'll be very happy to see _me_..."

"Please. They all really won't mind. I mean they let _me_ join them, and I helped totally beat them with you," Ty Lee says, turning up a palm.

Azula grits her teeth. "Well, it will piss off ZuZu to my satisfaction, and I have always wanted to meet your pretty peasant prison gang."

Ty Lee claps her hands excitedly, grabbing Azula's hand before she remembers that they are no longer together. She awkwardly pulls it away and wipes it on her sleeve, cursing herself internally.

When they arrive in the town, Suki and Zuko are sitting down to eat as a light grey snow flurry begins. Suki's hand rests on Zuko's wrist. It makes Azula feel like burning Suki alive, and she is not entirely sure why. This girl, this girl that Azula _tortured_ suddenly decides she loves Zuko so much after all of these fiascos Azula was pleasantly in an _asylum_ during. Lo and behold, Azula makes it home after some spirit bullshit and a journey around the world to _find herself_ , and the leech has latched onto Fire Lord Zuko and abandoned her peasant boyfriend.

"Suki," Ty Lee says, now grabbing Azula's wrist with ferocity, to show control over her, Azula supposes. "I brought someone."

Suki's expression becomes blank, her eyes wide as she does not seem to know what to say. "Hi, Azula," she murmurs, averting her eyes. Zuko looks at his hands, feeling guilty that he has not done more to repair his sister's relationship with his girlfriend.

"Mm," is Azula's nonverbal response.

Suki looks at Zuko with mild disdain. "You didn't come alone, huh? You realize that I'm going to have to arrest you for breaking international law..." And then she watches Zuko's lips part in shock and utter horror before bursting into laughter. "You're gullible." Pause, as Zuko breathes a sigh of relief. "I think it's cute."

Azula sticks out her tongue in disgust and Ty Lee jabs her rib. _"Play nice_ ," whispers the acrobat, and Azula wishes they were playing something to a more sexual tone nice and safe on the Fire Nation ship. Instead of _this_.

Ty Lee grabs Azula and two sets of eyes follow them. And Ty Lee says, "At least you're not being fed to a sea monster. I thought that could happen."

"Wait – what did you think could happen?" Azula demands and Ty Lee waves one hand.

"Forget I said that."

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me why she's here?" Suki asks, cocking an eyebrow.

Zuko sighs. "To win back her girlfriend."

"You're half-lying."

"That's very specific."

"I know. Because you're half-lying and I can tell."

"You're worse than her."

"What – what did you just say to me?"

"Forget I said that. No, she kind of might have something with her."

"What kind of thing? It's awful isn't it?"

"No, not _awful_ , but I didn't recommend it. She is going to propose marriage," Zuko says and Suki looks at him like he just suggested burning down the island again. "Why does that bother you?"

"Because of course it does!" Suki demands in a tone so loud it could probably clear the clouds from the sky. "Ty Lee will say yes! That's the problem!"

"Are you cheating on me with her?"

" _No_. Not my type. At all. But Azula isn't her type at all!"

"She's the only person Ty Lee has ever dated. Except for…" _Sokka_. Shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have said that. "I think that Ty Lee is an adult and we should let her make her own decisions."

Suki doesn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Ty Lee takes Azula to her home, which she…

"You share this with another person?" Azula asks, aghast.

"You share the palace with Zuko and your mom and little sister," Ty Lee demurs and Azula clenches her jaw. "She's out on a thing at a place."

"Can we just stay on the ship?"

"In your brother's bedroom?" Ty Lee asks, laughing.

Azula glares, but sits down on Ty Lee's bed.

So it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is yesterday's prompt, because I didn't finish this yesterday, unfortunately. Thank you guys so much for your support on this story and I hope you enjoy this little chapter.  
**_

* * *

2/7: Frostbite

* * *

"I always thought islands were tropical. How does this place even sustain life?" Azula snaps as Ty Lee attempts to take her on a romantic nature walk.

Due to the unhuman _cold_ , however, the walk is not as romantic as Azula would like it to be. On the other hand, the ring is on the ship and Azula still has yet to figure out if Ty Lee even _wants_ to be her permanent girl.

Ty Lee contemplates bringing Azula closer to her, but she changes her mind. She thinks that maybe this is a test, but Ty Lee _sucks_ at tests.

"Look at how the frost looks on the grass," Ty Lee says, a smile on her face. "They look like they got coated in diamonds!"

Azula nods and tries to find some way to be the perfect girlfriend. "You like diamonds. You used to always talk about how you needed to marry someone who could buy you those."

"I've never dated anyone who couldn't," Ty Lee says and it comes out wrong. She heard it in her head as a sweet, friendly joke but Azula is not reacting that way. "Your hands are really red. Did you wear gloves?"

"I didn't think they were necessary," Azula says. Ty Lee thinks that it might be the first time Azula has admitted she was wrong. Maybe the princess is making some progress.

"Can I hold your hand?" Ty Lee suggests. She feels weird and awkward and uncomfortable when she says it.

Azula gazes at her and Ty Lee wonders what that look is supposed to mean.

"You may," Azula replies, making it sound like some grand privilege.

Ty Lee grabs on and hates how perfect it feels. Azula's hand is cold. Ty Lee can't do much about that, but she squeezes and Azula breathes out through her teeth.

"Did that hurt?" Ty Lee asks. She starts to walk with Azula beside her, the trees hanging over them, the grass stiff with the morning frost. This was supposed to be a little more romantic, whether or not they are so hot and cold, so off and on again.

"No, of course not. I am Princess Azula and am not so easily defeated," Azula insists and Ty Lee smiles gently. "Are we close to that beach yet?"

"We should be coming up on it any minute," Ty Lee explains, still smiling, still happy to be awake, still happy to be with her princess.

They do arrive at the ocean on the western side of the village. It is a little remote, which Ty Lee fears that Azula will be displeased with, but the princess turns to her.

" _Finally_ , we're alone away from your prying peasant friends," Azula says, sliding away from Ty Lee's hand and wrapping her arm around her waist possessively. She contemplates kissing her but changes her mind as they walk down onto the cold beach. The gravel crunches under their shoes as they walk along the water with the cold, salty breeze tousling their hair.

"I like being alone with you," Ty Lee dares to say, moving herself closer to Azula with her eyes lightly closed. "I feel…"

She feels _safe_ in her arms even though Azula is dangerous as could be. Ty Lee feared Azula's wrath and destruction for eons, but even when she knew she was in danger, being so close to her that their warmth intermingles feels like the safest place on the planet.

"Wonderful, of course," Azula purrs confidently. "I know how sexy I am."

Ty Lee smiles and moves to kiss the princess before they are interrupted.

"Oh, what do you know, we're on the same beach," Suki declares and Azula huffily pulls away from Ty Lee. And she was considering finally proposing before her brother and his awful girlfriend interfered. "I was thinking that I needed to talk to Ty Lee."

"Can't you talk to me on our walk? You should walk with me and Azula!" Ty Lee exclaims excitedly. Suki looks miffed about that.

"That kills the _romantic_ aspect of it," Azula snaps and Ty Lee gives her a pleading glance. Ugh. If she wants Ty Lee to marry her she ought to pretend to care about Ty Lee's stupid peasant friends. "I thought we'd have…" _sex on the beach_.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you and Zuko could talk to his sister," Suki continues, unfazed by Azula's glare.

"How about after I finish my afternoon with her?" Azula asks coolly and Suki crosses her arms before deciding she will take what she can get. Maybe she can get Ty Lee to see the light even with Azula involved.

"Zuko and I would love to join you," Suki says and he bites his lower lip.

He does _not_ approve of tricking people into breaking up, but, on the other hand, he thinks Suki made a good point about how bad of an idea it was.

Zuko holds her ruddy, cold hand and starts walking alongside his sister and her beau.

* * *

As they walk down the windy beach, Ty Lee is too close to Azula. Suki rolls her eyes and latches onto Zuko. He is very warm; it is a good feeling.

"I'm cold," Suki says, the wind kissing her cheeks and leaving what feels like cold burns. Zuko looks at her for a moment.

"It's freezing here. Oh, uh, if it doesn't offend you, would you like my only warm jacket?" Zuko suggests, whipping it off of himself and offering it to her. Suki accepts. He then sees that _look_ in her eyes. Damn it; he should have asked her intentions first.

"Zuko did that because he's an honorable, stand-up guy. Is Azula an honorable, stand-up girl?" Suki inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

Ty Lee narrows her eyes at Suki and at first doesn't answer her. She turns to Azula.

"Azula, I'm cold too."

"Well, Ty Lee, I'm sorry that I can't control the weather." And she just keeps walking, leaving Ty Lee behind.

Suki clears her throat. Ty Lee glares this time.

"Well, Azula clearly has the integrity of a wise and loving royal," Suki says sarcastically. Ty Lee continues glaring before turning around and catching up with her princess.

Suki turns to Zuko. "This might be more difficult than I thought. But we can prove it in time, I swear. Azula can't hold up this charade of being _nice_ again. It isn't like she ever keeps herself that way."

"I know you're right," Zuko admits, squeezing her hand.

"I will expose Azula's true colors if it's the last thing I do," Suki says, glaring at Ty Lee snuggling with her girl and sitting down on the boulders.

"You don't think you're kind of obsessive about this?" Zuko asks, but she is already walking towards the two girls.

Ugh. Zuko hates how much he likes playing along.


End file.
